The disclosed subject matter relates to an instrument panel assembly for a vehicle, and methods of use and manufacture thereof. More particularly, the disclosed subject matter relates to methods and apparatus for connecting a steering column assembly to a frame assembly of the instrument panel assembly.
Vehicles can include an instrument panel assembly (also referred to as an instrument panel, an IP, a dashboard or a dash) that spans a certain width, such as the entire width of the interior of the vehicle and lies adjacent the base of the windshield. The instrument panel assembly can house and/or support systems and components accessible by the driver and/or the passenger(s) of the vehicle. These systems and components can include but are not limited to a steering column assembly, instrument cluster (such as but not limited to, vehicle speed, fuel gauge, engine temperature gauge, engine tachometer, engine oil pressure, currently engaged transmission gear, warning light(s), odometer, and trip odometer), electrical switch(es), wired electrical connections (such as but not limited to a USB port, 12 volt port, etc.), HVAC system, audio system, navigation system, infotainment system, glove box, and one or more airbag assemblies.